Yeri
Perfil *'Nombre:' 예리 / Yeri *'Nombre real:' 김예림 / Kim Ye Rim *'Apodos': Squirtle, Yerm, Yeripac, MingMing. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Rapera, Compositora y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 158 cm *'Peso': 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo * Familia: Padres, tres hermanas menores, primo (Ryu Jae Hyun). *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) cameo Ep. 16 Programas de TV * I Can See Your Voice (Mnet, 23.02.2018, junto a Irene, Wendy y Seul Gi) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 03.02.2018, como MC especial, junto a Bobby y B.I de IKON) * Raid the Convenience Store (tvN, 2017) Ep. 2 * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2015, como MC) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 13.04.2015, junto a Joy) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 11.04.2015, como MC especial) Discografía Digital Single Colaboraciones *Giant Pink - Tuesday is better than Monday (Feat. Yeri de Red Velvet) (2019) Videos Musicales * Giant Pink - Tuesday is better than Monday (Feat. Yeri de Red Velvet) (2019) * J-Min & Sim Eun Jee - Way Back Home (2016) * Red Velvet - Happiness (2014) Composiciones''' * '2019: 'Yeri - Dear Diary * '2018: 'Yeri - To Twenty ** To Twenty - Letra y composición. * '2018: 'Yeri - 1000 ** 1000 - Letra y composición. * '''2017: Ragoon - Talking ** (이야기) Story - Letra y composición junto a Ragoon. * 2017: Red Velvet - The Red Summer ** Red Flavor - Letra del Rap. Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: Red Velvet ** Posición: '''Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae. ** '''Color: Violeta / Lila ** Fruta: '''Uva * '''Educación: ** Escuela Primaria Namyangju Janghyeon ** Guangdong Middle School (Abandonó). ** Hanlim Multi Art High School Practical Music Department (Graduada) * Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua materna), Inglés (Intermedio), Francés (Básico). *'Religión:' católica. *'Nombre bautismal:' Katy *'Instrumentos:' Piano y Guitarra. * Color favorito: '''Rosado * '''Comida favorita: '''Kimchi de atún con arroz frito. * '''Cantante favorito: Ariana Grande. * Hizo su audición en SMTown Global Audition in USA 2011. * Pertenecía al grupo "Rookies" de seis chicas que han participado en el concierto de SMTOWN. * El día 10 de Marzo del 2015 fue presentada como la nueva miembro de Red Velvet en un video en la cuenta oficial de SMTOWN. * Ayudó a escribir varias canciones para el grupo, incluyendo la canción principal de su primer mini-álbum "Ice Cream Cake" y las canciones "Don't U Wait No More", "Cool World" y "Day 1" para el primer álbum de Red Velvet The Red. '''También hizo algunos arreglos y escribio su rap para "Red Flavor" del Mini Album de Verano '''The Red Summer. * El 09 de Mayo del 2015 hizo su debut como MC del programa musical "Show! Music Core" junto a Minho de SHINee y N de VIXX. * Quedó en el puesto #10 en el ranking hecho por los netizen como las visual de la nueva generación de grupo de chicas. *El 11 de Octubre, se dió a conocer que Seulgi y Yeri estuvieron involucradas en un pequeño accidente de coche el día anterior. *En un VLive mencionó que le tenía miedo a las cámaras ya que siempre que está frente a ellas tiene que forzarse a sonreír, a pesar de que no quiera. *El día de su cumpleaños compartió a través del Instagram oficial del grupo dos canciones compuestas por ella misma. *La cancion Dear Diary compuesta y dirigida por Yeri tiene un pequeño tributo a su compañero fallecido Jonghyun. Enlaces *Instagram Galería YERI 1.jpg Ye Ri2.jpg yeribg.jpg Yeri4.jpg Yeri5.jpg Yeri6.jpg Yeri7.jpg Yeri8.jpg Videografía STATION 3 예리X런쥔X제노X재민 'Hair in the Air (Trolls The Beat Goes On Theme)' MV| Yeri & Ren Jun & Jeno & Jae Min - Hair in the Air STATION 3 YERI 예리 '스물에게 (Dear Diary)' MV| Dear Diary Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina